


Heating Pack

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Heating Pad<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 191<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Sulu, Chekov<br/><b>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Summary:</b> Chekov keeps Sulu company while he recovers from his injuries after the Space Jump<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Household Items</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heating Pack

"I am very sorry, Lieutenant," Chekov said quietly as he stood by Hikaru's bed.

"Sorry for what, Ensign?" Hikaru asked confusedly. He shifted on the bed and hissed slightly at the stiffness in his muscles. The heating pad one of the nurses had handed to him was very welcome but still couldn't remove all the pain.

"That!" Chekov said as he waved his hand towards where Hikaru was lying on the heating pad. "And please to call me Pavel, if we are to share this room for the journey back. I am very sorry about the landing you had on the pad. I should have made it easier."

Hikaru sat up, ignoring the pad.

"Pavel, you saved mine and the Captain's life. That is nothing to be sorry about," Hikaru said, "I would rather have some bruising and still muscles than what might have happened if you hadn't been so brilliant. Now sit down on that bed and tell me more about this Russia of yours. You went to the Academy back in Russia, right? Oh and call me Hikaru."

Pavel smiled a shy smile as he did as Hikaru suggested.


End file.
